Let's Play House
by HideAndSeekCat
Summary: They were pretending to be the perfect married couple. What happens when one finds love in someone else while the other tries to hold on to the marriage at all cost? Pairings-Riarkle/Rucas, Joshaya.
1. Prologue

This is my first story on the site. I hope you like it and any feedback will be much appreciated.

Disclaimer-I don't own GMW or the characters.

 _Prologue:_

My life seem to be going the way I always wanted it to go. I was married to an amazing man and had two lovely boys. But everything wasn't what it seemed behind closed doors, especially when it came to my marriage. I'll admit, my marriage was phony. You could even say it was a fraud. I never truly loved him like I should have. I cared for him. I really did. I wanted nothing more than to fall in love with him. For him to be the love of my life. Why wouldn't I want him to be?

He was one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. He was always there for me and treated my sons as if they were his own. The problem was my heart didn't belong to him. It always belonged to their father. Which was really scary to me. I never understood why someone who treated me like crap could have my heart. He was never there for me and worse of all he was never there for our sons. He chose to go after some unreachable dream than be my lover or a father to our children. All I ever wanted was a stable family for my children.

Was that too much to ask for?

You know the saying "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me?" Well what about the third time? Who's fault is it then? Who gets the blame? I couldn't stick around to find out. I couldn't let it happen a third time. I wasn't about to discover who's fault it was or who was to blame. There was going to be no third time in my book. So I packed up everything, me and my son left for good...or at least that's what I hoped.

I turned to my best friend, who I always knew would be there for me. She was there for me when no one else was. When she opened the door expecting her boyfriend but shocked to see her crying five months pregnant best friend with her sleepy four year old son at her side on her front door step. I didn't have to say anything. The look in her eyes told me she knew everything. She knew I had left him. I was leaving behind the life that I had once dreamed of with him. She helped me through one of the hardest time of my life. I was pregnant and alone with a four year old to take care of. She was with me through the rest of my pregnancy and when I gave birth to my second son. She was truly there for me like no other. Like she always was. We were thunder and lightening. She also the one to reconnected me with my future husband.

He was one of our oldest friends. She kept in touch with him while I loss touch with basically everyone. I never really looked at him as dating or marriage material. He knew everything about me and my past. He heard about me leaving my ex while pregnant with our second son and yet didn't judge. He knew I was at a crossroads. Trying to figure out my destiny. He too was at his own crossroad. He worked for his family's company and felt like nobody took him serious. He was the boss's son. He was young, single, and didn't have the trophy wife his peer's had which made him look irresponsible.

That's when it happened.

We turn to each other. We both had something to offer each other. We didn't have a normal relationship. We didn't date, and then become boyfriend and girlfriend that got engage to become husband and wife. No. We both needed something from each other and came to agreement. He would give me a stable and happy home for my children and I would become the trophy wife that all of his peers' envied. I could live with that. Because we would be a real family. Wouldn't we? We were friends. I care for him. He cares for me. And who says that one day we won't fall in love?

But I should have known that things don't come that easy. Things happen that you don't plan. New people come into your life that you wish hadn't and old people return that you wish didn't. They flip and turn everything around. There is also the bigger question of why am I always thinking about the past when I should be worried about saving my future?

I think it's because I would rather keep pretending. Keep living my life behind a closed door. I don't have to let anyone know the truth. I can hide and keep pretending everything is okay but unfortunately you can't always keep the doors closed.

Someone always comes in and opens the doors when you least expected it. Once they're opened, any moment, someone can come in and steal away everything you've worked so hard for. I had to learn the hard way. Once my doors were opened there was no turning back.

Shall I continue? Any guesses on who the main character of the prologue is? Hint...it's probably not who your first instinct thought it was. What about the husband? Best friend? Give me your guesses.


	2. Chapter 1

The chapters will be told by different perspectives through out the entire story. I know this chapter is short but some things are revealed and make sure to read the entire chapter. Hint. Hint.

 _Chapter 1_

"Go inside and straight upstairs to the shower to wash the mud off of you."

"Okay."

I smiled watching my son(yes, he is my son. I may not be his biological father but he is my son) start to take off towards the front door. "Liam?"

"Yea?"

"And do it quietly just in case your brother is taking a nap."

"Okay, dad!"

"Liam?"

"Yea?"

"Try not to get mud all through the house. You know how your mother is."

"Okay dad!"

I smile watching my son continue in. I grab his bag and the rest of the grocery I was specifically instructed to pick up at the store. Happy wife. Happy life.

"Maya?" I yell as soon as I walk in the front door. I laugh to myself. I really need to take my own advice about being quiet.

"The kitchen."

I was satisfied as I heard nothing but her answering and the soft sound coming from the television in the kitchen when I got closer.

I found her leaning against the kitchen island while reading whatever on her phone. "I'm sorry I'm late" I apologize, kissing her on the cheek. "You better get going or you're going to be late."

"It's okay" she dismisses my apology and starts to help put away the grocery before grabbing her coat to get out the door once all was put away. "I started dinner. It's in the oven. Jacob should wake up from his nap any moment."

"Okay" I say, letting her know I heard her while I open the oven to check out the dinner that was making my stomach rumble at the smell of it.

"Maya" I stop her. She looks at me with big curious eyes. "Is today the day?" I watch her eyes light up and the corners of her lips go wide in a smile.

"I think so."

"Yea?"

I watch her nod and the corners of her mouth go wider. She was so sure her dreams were finally coming true.

"Yea, Farkle. I think today is the day Josh is going to ask me to be Mrs. Joshua Gabriel Matthews."

I feel my own mouth start to curve up. "Yea?"

"Yea."

"I'm happy for you" I tell her. "I hope he does."

"Thank you" she smiles.

I smile watching her go. I hope she can have half the happiness I felt walking through the doors in this house to my boys, Liam and Jacob and my wife, Riley. We may have not started out conventional but I can honestly say we were now a happy family.

Was your guess, correct? Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I glance down at the beautiful ring on my left hand finger before glancing down at the new and just as beautiful, if not more because it looked like it was made for just for her ring on my best friend's finger and wonder if her ring felt the same as mind did.

Heavy.

Doubt it.

She wants to flaunt her ring. She wants to flaunt it to the world. She gets to marry the love of her life and she is happy there is proof of it on her finger.

"So when do we get to start the wedding planning?" I ask making a huge grin come to my best friend's face that makes her take her attention off of my son to me. I remind myself I'm happy for her. I really am. She waited for this moment since before the two were official and now she finally got it. My uncle, the smart man he is, he made them wait until the timing was perfect. He wanted the two to do things the proper way which always felt like a slap to my face even though it wasn't suppose to be. My best friend and uncle were doing things the proper way while I sat back and made a mess out of not only my life but unfortunately my children's lives but I cleaned that mess up and did the right thing. I got married to a great man who loves me and my children. Did I get married for love? Not for a second. At least not the kind of love you get married for. You know the kind where my heart skips a beat at the thought of him or where you see the light in my eyes at his appearance or where I want to rip his clothes off and show him how much I love him? No. It's not that kind of love. But there is love. We love each other and we are making things work but deep down I knew I was still holding on to the past and it was making me hold back. I'm not married to the man I always thought I would be married to and couldn't help but wonder if what I had was enough for forever or if it was going to blow up in my face and if it did I don't even want to think of the mess it is going to make out of my life and more importantly my boys.

"Soon" she answers, glancing down at her ring, "Josh and I were thinking of a New Year's eve wedding at the ski lodge."

Her answer made me raise my eyebrows and she must of notice my doubts at the sound of their plans because she continues.

"I think it would be romantic to go to Mount Sun Lodge and have a really intimated winter wedding with just close family and friends and make it a little weekend getaway with everyone."

I nod. "It is a cute idea" I agree on second thought. I could envision my best friend in a long sleeve lace wedding dress that showed off her curves in a cabin in the woods as the snow fell and she said "I do". "You do realize New Year's Eve is just around the corner?"

"I know" she nods without a care in the world.

"Do you think you have enough time?" I continue wondering why she wasn't more stress about how much time she has to toss together a wedding.

She nods again but this time with a huge smile. "I'm not worry. I'm sure everything is going to be perfect because I'm marrying my Boing."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her pet name for my uncle.

"Look at who just showed up"

I look over in the direction she is nodding her head and see Farkle glancing through the crowd looking for us. I watch as my best friend waves catching his attention. I swallow hard knowing I have put my mask on and pretend. I smile huge when he takes his seat next to me and kisses my cheek. I keep the best fake smile on when he laces our fingers together.

I could feel Maya's eyes on me and I just know she is on to me.

 ** _Please don't be a silent reader._**


	4. Chapter 3

I apologize if you got a notification about an update earlier and went to read the chapter and it wasn't there because I deleted it. I'm sorry. I jumped the gun and posted the chapter when I was debating on some things for future chapters like if I wanted to include other characters's point of views like Maya's or strictly keep it Riley's and Farkle's. I regretted it instantly after I posted the chapter and deleted it quickly just in case I changed my mind but I decided I'm including other characters's point of views like I originally planned. First up Maya!

FYI, please remember this is an AU story while I kept some things from the show to keep it familiar it is not like the show. Please read and review.

 _Chapter 3(Maya)_

"Something is not right?" I put out there as I look at myself in the wedding boutique's mirror.

My best friend looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "You look perfect" she says while fanning her eyes with our eyes locking gazes in the mirror.

I run my hand down what will be my wedding dress as soon as I say yes to the dress. It was perfect but I shake my head "Not me. Not the dress" I say catching her attention as if I already didn't have it. "You" I watch her closely.

"Me?" she gasps.

"Yes" I nod, turning to face her instead of staring at her in the mirror. "Something is not right and I know you are lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you."

"You are and you have been lying for a while. There is something going on. I know it."

"Today is not about me. Today is about you and finding your wedding dress for your wedding?"

I cock my head with my eyes zooming in on her. "So you are admitting I'm right and something is wrong?"

"Maya there is a million things wrong with me but now is not the time to get in to it."

I keep my eyes on my best friend "Riley" I sigh when she takes her seat. I know she is trying to throw me off of the subject at hand so I'll drop it but I can't. Not anymore.

"Maya not now."

I shake my head "You and Farkle"

"Are happily married" she cuts me off and doesn't look me in the eyes.

Now I know she is lying. Something is going on with her and Farkle. I always felt they rushed their marriage. One minute I find out they are dating and the next they are getting married. I tried repeatedly to vocalize my opinions about them rushing she would shrug me off like I didn't know what I was talking about. She would constantly tell me they are at a different stage in life than what I was. She was a mother and Farkle was getting ready to take over a company. I wouldn't get or understand their love but I didn't have to. Farkle had a look of love while Riley never had it. I only saw that look from her one time and it wasn't with Farkle. It was with the man who she walked away from so he could live his big dream of becoming a star. I couldn't but wonder what Lucas was thinking letting his family walk away from him. A family he was suppose to love and care for.

"Today is about you. Not me" she reminds me and smacking me out of my thoughts. "Are we done talking about this?" she asks when she finally looks me back in the eyes.

I slowly nod and turn back to get a good look at my reflection in the mirror. She is right. Today is about me. I may be dropping the subject today but this conversation was long from being forgotten. As soon as my wedding is done and over with I have to find out what is really happening between Riley and Farkle but right now I need to concentrate on what will be one of the best days of my life. I was going to marry my Boing and nothing was going to ruin this moment for us and that includes the trouble that may or may not be happening between my two best friends. Is it selfish of me? Yes, but I deserve to have this day to be the best day of my life as much as anyone so I don't think anyone will think blame me for putting my wedding first.

"I think Josh is going to pass out when he sees you in this dress" she smiles. "Are you saying yes to the dress?"

I bite my lip at the thought of Josh standing at the altar waiting for me to come down the aisle with a huge smile as he fights back tears flashes through my mind. He was going to love this dress. I feel like my heart is about to burst out of my chest as I thought about the man I love. "Yes" I grin, knowing I was one step closer to my wedding day.

"Your wedding day is going to be the best day ever."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(Riley)

The wedding weekend was finally here. We arrived to the lodge late last night and spent today getting last minute wedding decoration prepared for the big day. Thankfully, my parents kept the boy in their rooms so I could rest before the big day.

I smile feeling my husband get in to bed next to me and pulling me close to him. I tilt my head giving him better access to my neck.

"With the New Year coming soon and Maya and Josh starting their new beginning as husband and wife I was thinking we could start a new beginning too."

I freeze. What did he mean a new beginning too?

"I was thinking next year would be the perfect timing to bring a new life in to the world. I know you always wanted a little girl so what if start trying to bring one in to the world?"

I take in deep breaths. "You want to have a baby?" I ask making him give me a huge smile.

"I do"

I return his smile.

"I know it may take time to get pregnant and then we have to wait the nine months for a baby. Jacob will be at least two."

I nod.

"I think it's time we try to have a baby."

I hate myself for nodding again and being the one to lean in for a kiss and letting him ravish my body. I pray we wouldn't be successful at making a baby.

I need a breather. Time to think. As soon as I heard Farkle's light snores I was out the door. I walk down the stairs to the lobby surprised to my uncle sitting at the bay window watching the snow come down. "Shouldn't be in your room with your soon to be bride?" I ask catching his attention.

He gave me a bright smile. "We actually have separate rooms tonight" he answered shocking me. Maya never mentioned wanting to do things the traditional way. "Something about I shouldn't see the bride on our wedding day."

"I'm surprised Maya is sticking to that tradition" I chuckle.

"It was me who put it out there because I know Maya wants it to be traditional even though she wants everyone else to think she doesn't care about traditions"

"That's why you are the perfect husband for her"

He smiles looking back out at the beautiful large flakes that was still falling from the sky. "You know Riles, no one will be mad if you walk away"

"What?" I frown

"I'm not blind. Maya's not blind. I'm sure everyone in our family is not blind. We all can see it"

I shake my head "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Riley" Josh sighs.

"Josh" I say back using the same tone.

"You're not happy in your marriage" he continues as if he didn't hear me. "You can walk away and no one will judge. In fact, we all will be here like we were when you left Lucas-"

I had enough. There was no way I was going to ruin the family my boys deserved and I wasn't going to let anyone talk me in to it or talk bad about it. "For your information, Farkle and I are happy. In fact, we are so happy we are trying to have a baby so take that fact and let Maya know you and her are both wrong. Stay out my business" I fire at my uncle. I know I'm wrong all around. I'm wrong about us being happy. I'm a horrible person even thinking about bringing a baby in to the world with a man I'm not in love with but just maybe the more I thought about as I walk back up the stairs to my husband. Maybe, a baby is our answer to everything. Maybe having Farkle's baby would be what makes me fall in love.

 **Please R &R. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5

Your reviews made me want to update again so here it is.

Chapter 5(Maya)

"Are you nervous?"

I shake my head at mother's question, "No" I smile, watching my mother finish the last of my curls before I apply my lipstick.

"Should we put your veil on?"

I glance over at the clock hanging above the door. I didn't want to rush and have to sit around forever when I was already bouncing off the walls. I was more than ready to marry Josh. "Do you know if Josh is ready?"

"He is indeed"

I hear my best friend answer as she walks in the room.

"He is?" I look over at her.

"He is" Riley confirms, heading my way. "Him and his groomsmen are heading down now. We are now only waiting for you"

I take in a deep breath trying to contain my excitement. I was about to marry my Boing.

"Are you ready to join the I'm a married woman club?"

"YES" I squeal, making everyone chuckle. My mind was blown I was marrying the man of my dreams in the matter of moments. My mom and Topanga leave to check on everything leaving me with just my best friend.

"This is exactly how I pictured you and your wedding" she nods her head towards my dress and the room. "In a beautiful long sleeve lace wedding dress that hugs your body perfectly while it snowed outside, marrying my uncle"

I laugh at the teasing disgust in her voice at the mention of her uncle.

"You and Josh are perfect for each other" she says barely over a whisper and for a quick second I think I see regret but she quickly shrugs it off and I pick not to push it now because it is still not the time. I need to get through my wedding then I can start pushing for answers from my best friend.

"I miss him. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever"

"Josh?"

I nod.

"You do know you saw him yesterday?" Riley laughs as she puts my veil on me.

"I know but I never want to have to wake up without him in bed with me ever again"

Riley smiles but we are cut off by the gasps of my mother and Topanga.

"You look stunning. Josh is going to lose it when he sees you"

I take a step back to get a good look at myself before I glance around room and see everyone is staring at me emotionally. "No tears" I order. "If you cry. I'll cry and mess my makeup before my soon to be hubby gets to see all our hard work"

"Hard work" Topanga questions. "You are beautiful naturally so this was an easy job if I say so myself."

"I agree" Riley says pulling me in for hug when I pull away I see Shawn looking equally emotional as everyone else standing the door way.

"You look beautiful"

I smile, "Thanks"

"Are you ready?" he asks, holding out his arm.

"As I'll ever be" I answer, taking his arm. I take in deep breaths as I take in the beauty of my wedding day. The winter theme wedding was more perfect than I could ever image. The lights. The red roses. My dress. My bridesmaid. My two favorite boys. My parents. My groom. I smile at the mention of the last thought.

I was surprised I was able to contain most of my composure at the first sight of Josh and when our eyes locked. I smile at him and it is like it's only me and him in the entire room and I can't help the tear that are falling down my cheek at the sight of him becoming emotional. So much for my makeup. I slowly made my way to him and before I knew it I was standing in front of my soon to be husband and Shawn was giving his blessing and handing me over to him. It was when I turned to Riley to hand her my bouquet I caught the sight of him sitting in the corner of the very last row.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

Please R&R. Thank you.

 _Chapter 6 Part 1(Riley)_

I frown watching my best friend's back tense up. Was she was regretting her decision and having second thoughts about marrying Josh? No. There was no way Maya was doubting her decision in marrying Josh. Both, her and Josh have dreamed of this moment for a long time. If it was second thoughts then what was making my best friend stand there tense for a moment before she got back sweep in to Josh. I glance around the room and suck in a deep gasp. I swallow at Josh's eyes looking pass Maya and at me. I gave him a small smile and he instantly focuses back on his beautiful bride and I make myself focus on the bride and groom and not give the man in the corner a second thought. I stop my own tears from falling with my finger at my best friend's beautiful words to her groom. Both her and Josh already and most likely everyone else in the room had tears running down their cheeks from Josh's vow but Maya's words were hitting me hard. I glanced towards my husband in the second row and force my smile knowing I couldn't say the same or feel the same for him as my best friend feels for my uncle. Before I knew it, they were pronounced husband and wife and was sharing their first kiss. I follow behind the happy married couple, grabbing a hold of my son's hand.

"We are going to go outside and take picture as fast as we can so everyone can get back in to the warmth so if you want to freshen up your makeup or hair, do so now."

I heard one of Shawn's photographer friends ordered. Maya didn't want her step father working her wedding so he got the best photographer he knew.

I watch Maya give Josh a quick smile and kiss before waltzing over to me and grabbing my hand and pulling me in to the bathroom.

"Lucas is here" she barks "We didn't invite him so I have no clue what he is doing here or how he even knew about my wedding."

I nod, giving my best friend a smile, knowing she is stress when half of the stress should be gone by now. She made it through the ceremony and now just had the reception left. "Don't worry" I ease. "I saw him too. I don't know how he knows either but I will handle this. I'll talk to Lucas and make sure he isn't planning on ruining your reception or anything, okay? You enjoy the rest of your wedding and don't worry about Lucas."

I watch her nod and we went outside and took the wedding party pictures and I couldn't wait to see how beautiful they turned out. I was following behind the wedding party when I see Lucas standing at the stop of the stairs instead of continuing to the reception. I stop and watch my son take off towards the dance floor, knowing everyone would be distracted for a bit I find myself going up the stairs and following Lucas. I feel guilty but also a little excited. He still gives me feelings that no one else ever has. I follow Lucas in to room and both of say nothing for what feels like forever.

"What are you doing here?"

I watch him shrug.

"I don't know" he answers.

I shake my head. "You can't be here. You are not suppose to be here"

"But I am"

I nod, staring in to his beautiful green eyes that are pulling me back in.

"I made mistakes"

I nod again.

"Big mistakes. I should have never let you leave"

"But you did" I point out. "And I moved on. I'm married. The boys have a father they deserve. Farkle is a wonderful man who treats our sons like they are his own. They deserve him as a father and they are happy"

"But what about you?" Lucas asks, stepping towards me. "Are you happy?"

I swallow at his closeness. My brown eyes staring into his green ones as I felt his breath on me. I could feel myself already making the mistake. He was my weakness and I was losing control. I slowly reached behind me to make sure the door was lock. One last time with him wouldn't hurt. Right?


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

Please R&R. Thank you.

 _Chapter 6 Part 2(Riley)_

"I want to come home"

I feel my heart skip a beat at Lucas's confession as he helps me zip back up my dress. I close my eyes imagining what my life would be if Lucas really came home to me and our sons but then hits me I can't let him come home. "No"

"Did you just say no?"

I turn to face him. "No"

I watch Lucas sit down on the bed we just commit a sin in. "I'm not allowing you to mess up our boys lives. They are happy, Lucas. I've built them a good life with Farkle. Liam loves Farkle and Farkle loves Liam. They have a great bond and Farkle is the only father Jacob knows. My boys are happy and deserve this happiness and if there is one thing I know it is I'll do anything for my boys including me not being happy and in love. Farkle is he perfect husband and I may not be in love with him but it doesn't mean one day I won't be."

"So this is it? You are going to walk away from me?"

I nod, "You should know what it looks like. You've seen it before"

Lucas shakes his head and I can see him hurt and becoming angry. "What if I go downstairs and tell Farkle what just happened?"

"I'll deny until the day I die"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why did you choose your bull riding dream over us?"

"I told you things would get tough but we could handle it if we stuck together"

"I was sick of trying to hold us together while you were always gone and I was home with our son. I told you after I got pregnant with Jacob enough was enough. I wanted you to quit"

"Riley, I was so close at making it big and now look!"

"Well, I hope making it big was worth losing your family because I be damned before I let you back in and hurt my sons again. It's over Lucas. Go back to your career and let our sons be. Let them be happy. We have to do what is best for them and not what is best for us" I say to him before exiting the room.

I walk into the reception and I see a smiling Liam on Farkle's lap as he talks to my grandparents before I look over at the dance floor to see Maya holding Jacob swaying to the music while Josh hold one of his little hands making him laugh.

I could have ruined my boys' family because of my heart. I refuse to let it happen again. I need to stay strong for them. They come first. My sons deserve this life with a happy family and Farkle could give them the happy family they deserve. I was going to do whatever it took to make sure it stays this way.


	9. Chapter 7

I know most of you are disappointed in Riley and probably will keep being disappointed in her. Riley is about to take you on an up and down emotional battle until she hits rock bottom and has to climb her way back on top. Don't worry, Joshaya will not be cheating on each other. This is my **longest chapter yet!** Please R&R.

 _Chapter 7(Riley)_

Today was a holiday I love to hate. Valentine's day. Everyone who is in love loves to make a big deal out of it so I was going to too. Since I made the mistake, I was doing everything in my power to be the best wife I could be to Farkle. Like right now I sent the kids to my parents for the night and was making him one of his favorite meals and desserts and planned on surprising him at his work since he was working late tonight.

"Knock. Knock."

"Who's there?" I joke at the sound of my best friend coming in to my home.

The newlywed grins as she flops down at the table and taking a banana out of the fruit bowl and eating a few bites before putting it down with distaste written on her face. I frown but go back to my task at hand.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband? Today is Valentine's Day and his birthday" I ask, putting the finishing touches on my husband's favorite dessert. I look up when she doesn't answer and see her looking miles away. "Maya?"

"I'm going to be. We are just having a simple Valentine's Day at home and we are going to celebrate his birthday this weekend but I told him I had an errand to run. He told me it's fine and take my time. He has the wine and is starting dinner at home and will be waiting for me to get home. I'm running late...I'm late"

"But he knows" I shake my head looking over at my best friend and the sirens go off of why my best friend looks like she is on a different planet. She has one reason about being late. "Ohh, by late, you mean your late with a...honeymoon baby?"

"More like wedding night baby" she laughs and instantly back on the planet with me, taking out one of the pregnancy tests from the plastic bag I failed to notice until now.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and take the test with Josh?" I ask. I know the results was going to change both of their worlds but Josh would be excited to be having a baby. The two were married and more than ready to have a baby. I turn off the stove and remove the pan so my best friend can have my full on attention.

"I'm sure" she nods. "I want to surprise him with it tonight if I am but I need to make sure first because I don't want to tell Josh and give him false hope if it's negative"

I nod "Go do your business" I urge her, smiling as we both hurry up to the master bedroom's bathroom.

I patiently wait for my best friend and my mind goes back to Maya's wedding day and to my mistake with Lucas. I shake it off as my best friend comes out with tears in her eyes and smile on her face. I get up and hug her. "I'm so happy for you two" I say because I was. I may be deep down jealous of my uncle and best friend and wish I had what they had more than anything but I was happy for my best friend.

"Thank you" she pulled away. "We will have to talk about this more later?"

"You should get home to your husband" I tell her, knowing Josh is at home waiting for her.

She nods and glances around my bedroom. "Where is Farkle? Why isn't he home?" she asks almost like it just hit her he wasn't there and I was home alone.

"He is working late" I answer and I can see the questioning in her eyes.

"On Valentine's Day?"

"Yes on Valentine's Day"

"Does he work late a lot?"

"He gets busy and he has hours he has to make up because of Liam being in sports. It's no biggie" I shrug even though her blue eyes narrow in more. "I'm going to surprise him with dinner and dessert tonight"

She shakes her head and sighs, "Riles. Something is going on. I've felt this way for a while and I know something is off. Riley if something is wrong-"

My mind flashes to me and Lucas in the heat of the moment and I start to rub my temples and I couldn't let her break down my walls and confess when I was trying so painfully hard to hold them up."Don't!" I yell at my best friend, surprising her. "You and even Josh keep questioning my marriage! Which means you said something to him! Do I ever question your marriage? Your relationship? You and Josh pretend to be this happily married we did everything right couple but don't think I forgot about the abortion you had a couple of years ago" I threw in my best friend's face no matter how wrong I knew it was. She was the one pushing me to the edge when she shouldn't and I could only take so much and right now I was holding on for dear life not to fall. I was hurting and because of it I wanted her to hurt too. I wanted her to see her relationship wasn't perfect and she could be just as easily judged too. "Do I judge you on that? Do I judge the fact you should be having your second baby right now and not your first?"

My best friends shakes her head with wide teary eyes. I can see I succeed in hurting her because the hurt was written all over her at my outburst but seeing her hurt doesn't make me feel any better.

"I didn't have an abortion, Riley" Maya murmurs, swallowing.

She sends chills down my spine with those words. What does she mean she didn't have an abortion? She told me she did a short time later after telling me she was pregnant. I was there for the aftermath and held her through her heartbreak of making the hard decision she made.

"I had a miscarriage" she chokes out her confession. "But pretending I chose to end the pregnancy was easier for me to move on than knowing my baby chose to end itself on me. Did you ever think about why I would come to you after and not before I had an abortion? The pain you saw was me in was the pain after my baby decided it was time to end its life. Not me choosing to"

I felt regret as I watch my tears roll down my best friend's cheeks and the heartache written on her face. Just moments ago she had happy tears and now they were painful tears all because of me. She should be celebrating the new life she was going to bring in to the world not mourning the one she loss.

"How dare you throw that up to me? I was only trying to help you but I can see where I'm not needed"

I feel my own tears come down my cheeks as I watch my best friend gather her things before walking away. I knew I messed up and would have to find away to get her to forgive me. If she ever will. I start to clean up the boxes and pregnancy test and noticed she left one test unopened. I quickly put the test in a safe place. My best friend wasn't the only one who needed answers but right now I needed to clean myself up and get to my husband. I packed up our dinner and dessert and make my way to his office.

I smile and yell out surprise as I open his office door. I can see I surprised him and my heart drop at a beautiful raven hair girl sitting on his desk.

"Riles, what are you doing here?" he asks nervously.

"I came to surprise you" I answer, holding up our dinner but my eyes on the girl.

"Oh, let me help you with that," he stands up and comes over taking our dinner out of my hand and gives me a quick kiss.

"I should go"

The other woman says.

Farkle nods "I'll see you tomorrow"

I return her smile as she walks pass me. "Who was that?" I ask after shutting his office door and he begins to set up our dinner.

He tries to play it cool as he answers but I can tell he is shaken up by my surprise visit, "Oh, that's just one of our new partners. Her name is Isadora Smackle."

Isadora Smackle, I repeat in my head and I know I'm in trouble and in for a long fight.


	10. Chapter 8

I just want to say I don't mind the back and forth in reviews as long as it stays respectful. I love the different opinions and thoughts on characters and I love you guys are passionate and want to express your thoughts and defend your favorites to each other. I'll never try and stop it as long as it stays respectful because I love reading it but I wasn't sure if I should have tried to stop it or not but I didn't feel it crossed a line but if you ever feel it does please send me a message and I'll try to stop it. Please R&R.

 _Chapter 8(Josh)_

I smile, running my fingertips up and down my resting wife's bare stomach where my child was growing. I plan on treasuring every single moment of this pregnancy even if it was as simple as watching my pregnant wife sleep.

I wince at the sound of the door bell taking me from my contentment. I carefully slip from under my wife. I make sure I didn't wake her and put a blanket over her sleeping form before the door bell rung again, forcing me away from her.

I sigh at the sight of my niece, "Riley"

"I know I'm probably the last person you or Maya wants to see but I really need to talk to you. Can we please talk?"

I watch her nervously fidget and not look me in the eyes before I answer. "We can talk. We have to be quiet though. Maya is sleeping and the morning sickness really socked it to her today so she needs her rest"

She slowly nods, both of taking a peak in my sleeping wife's direction as we quietly made our way to the kitchen. I started a pot of coffee before joining my niece at the table.

"I know you are mad at me" she begins, quietly.

I nod because it was semi-true. Comforting my wife till she finally fell asleep in my arms on our first Valentine's Day as husband and wife was not the night I planned even if I got the best birthday present ever. We would be welcoming a baby in to the world later this year.

Hopefully we would.

"Why don't you tell me why the last time you talked to my wife she came home in tears and what started it all?"

I watch her eyes look away with guilt. It had been over a month since their dreadful conversation. I guess if you could call it that. I wasn't there and only heard my wife's side.

"Why? Why would she lie to me and say she had an abortion when she miscarried?" she begins instead of answering my question fully.

I get up and make two cups of coffee before sitting back down and place one in front of her. "Maya was so excited to have a baby. We were planning on how we were going to tell everyone we were pregnant the night we loss the baby. We went to sleep happy and woke up in a nightmare. Maya was broken. She blamed herself and still does no matter how many times the doctors tell her or I tell her it wasn't her fault. She still believes our baby didn't want her and that's why she miscarried"

I shake my head, standing. I take a big gulp of my coffee before looking back at my niece. "She made this illogical grieving process of saying she had an abortion instead of a miscarriage. She wanted to pretend she had an abortion instead of a miscarriage because she believes its better to think she ended the pregnancy on the baby instead of the baby ending the pregnancy on her and no matter how many times I tried to explain to her that just because she miscarried didn't mean the baby didn't want her she wouldn't believe it so I shut my mouth and went with her illogical thinking because it seemed she was moving forward and the only person outside of me who knew about the baby was you and I think when she was finally ready to tell you then truth and let you in, you announced you were pregnant with Jacob and it set her back again even if she tried to hide it. I saw it"

I see tears rolling down my nieces cheeks and that's when I notice mine rolling down my own set of cheeks. "We both wanted that baby. We may have not planned that baby but we wanted it"

Riley nods and I know she is thinking about her boys.

I wipe my tears and sit back down. I wasn't about to have another breakdown about a baby that would never be. I was blessed with the chance of having another baby even if each and everyday scared the hell out of me it would happen again and I wasn't sure if my wife would make it through it this time. "But some things aren't meant to be and you have to keep on moving in life and count new blessings"

"You and Maya are going to be wonderful parents. The baby is lucky to have you and what I said...was a mistake and I hope both you and Maya can forgive me"

I nod. Everyone makes mistakes and I know I've made a few.

"I should have never thrown it in Maya's face. No matter how hurt, frustrated, angry or mad about how much she was pushing me. It wasn't right"

Riley stops and bites her lips. I can see her mind racing miles a minute and I can see it her eyes she is about to hit me with some news I should have seen coming miles away.

"I cheated on Farkle"

I close my eyes and rub the bridge of my nose at her confession. "Cheated?" I ask, making sure I heard correctly.

She nods with more tears leaving streams down her cheeks.

I shake my head and I try to remain calm. "When?"

Riley deep swallows, "On your wedding day"

I run my hands through my hair and try to keep my breathing at a normal pace a long with my voice. "Holy shit, Riley. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Obviously I wasn't" she pushes her chair back but doesn't stand up.

"You cheated on your husband at mine and Maya's wedding?"

She nods and pulls her chair back in closer to me. "Yours and Maya's wedding was harder on me than I thought it would be. I had to stand there and watch you and Maya confess your love and your devotion to each other. I saw the way you were staring at her and even though I couldn't see her face I know she was looking at you the exact same way and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen beside the births of my sons. Farkle is a good man but he doesn't have my heart. The man who has my heart decided to show up at your wedding and all I could picture was us in yours and Maya's place and I made a mistake because I was sucked in to all of those old feelings but I can't lose Farkle."

I sigh, making sure to keep my voice down. "Why are you confessing this now?" I ask, intrigue. I need to know why my niece was confessing her darkest secrets to me.

"Because there is more"

"More?" I ask in disbelief, not believing there could be more.

She nods again. Her eyes meet mine.

"I'm pregnant" she confesses. "And I need you to tell me what to do"


	11. Chapter 9

Please R&R

 _Chapter 9(Riley)_

I sit in silence waiting for my uncle to react. To say something. To do something. To do anything. The silence and disappointment on his face was starting to kill me.

"Does Farkle know your pregnant?"

He finally breaks the silence and I couldn't be more thankful even if I had to answer questions that were going to make me uncomfortable. "No" I answer. "He has no clue"

Josh sits further back in his seat. "Does he know you cheated?"

I shake my head.

"Riley" he sighs. "What have you gotten yourself in to?"

"A mess"

"You can say that again" he sighs.

"I made a mistake"

"We've established you made one hell of a mistake. A mistake now that involves a baby. Riley, this isn't something we can just fix. I can't tell you what to..."

He stops and I look over to see what he is staring at. A very confused looking Maya as she takes in the scene. Her eyes going back and forth between the two of us. Josh stands up and walks to his wife. He murmurs something in her ear that I can not hear and I see her look over at me.

"I'll be upstairs in our bedroom" she says giving me one last look.

We both watch her walk away.

"Don't worry I didn't tell her your secrets" he tells me making me release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "You can tell her when you are ready"

He retakes his seat and I swallow.

"You two are too important to each other to let a stupid fight ruin your friendship"

I nod, "I'll talk to her. I will tell her everything when the times is right. I'm not going to stress her out with my mess"

Josh nods, giving me a small smile. I know he wants to keep Maya stress free as possible.

"Why is it so important for you to stay married to Farkle when you are in love with Lucas?" he asks the million dollar question.

"Farkle is what my sons need. They need someone like him to teach them how to be good men in life. Farkle is a wonderful husband and a good father. My boys deserve someone like him in their lives"

"What about Farkle? Does he not deserve a wife who is in love with him like he is in love with his wife?"

"I don't think Farkle is in love with me" I admit, surprising him. "I caught him in his office on Valentine's Day"

"You caught Farkle cheating on Valentine's Day?"

I shake my head. "He wasn't cheating but the way he was looking at the girl in his office...he has never looked at me that way"

I hear Josh heavily sigh and can see him running his hand through his hair frustrated at the details of what my life has become.

"Do you think the baby is Lucas's?"

I pause for a moment. "I honestly don't know"

"Riles, you have to tell Farkle. You have to tell him everything. The truth about your feelings and the truth about the baby and you two together need to decide what is best for your relationship. Just because he ends it with you...doesn't mean he will walk away from Liam and Jacob. He loves those boys as if they are his own"

"What if he walks away? What if he doesn't want to be in their lives because of me?" I question, not liking my uncle's suggestions.

"Then you have to get up and remake your bed. You can't pretend this didn't happen. What are you going to do? Pretend the baby is Farkle's? Farkle has to know there is a chance the baby isn't his and he should know you aren't in love with him"

I close my eyes before nodding. My uncle was right. I hate it has come to this because I want to hold on more than anything. I want to keep pretending nothing happened that I didn't sleep with Lucas but couldn't anymore because I was potentially carrying proof of my mistake. I knew I had to come clean. I knew I had to tell Farkle the truth about everything. The cheating. The baby. I knew once I did I was potentially blowing the roof off of the house I built for my children and I would have no one else to blame but myself.


End file.
